


Nothing Matters

by DregranEntropy



Series: Morte Silenziosa backstory [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DregranEntropy/pseuds/DregranEntropy
Summary: The burden Meraviglia carries with him grows...





	Nothing Matters

Nothing matters. Walks along the beach tire me. Holding hands, smiling at things he says. The sand beneath our feet changes from springy and dry to dense and wet. Our footsteps are louder as we near the end of this part of the beach. He grips my hand and throws me into the sea.

I tumble, and roll, ending up on my back, looking to the night sky. Cool water nudges my left side, then concedes back into the ocean. My date lays next to me, locking fingers with my right hand. He faces me.

I close my eyes. I see fire. Yet I’m wet and cold. I’m falling. Fire blurs past, moving so fast it all becomes one mass of orange around me. I reach out and touch the blur of fire. It doesn’t burn me. I feel weight on my abdomen.

My date kisses me, interrupting my daydream. He thinks this is love. Someone like me is not capable of loving someone like him. He deserves better; a lover that genuinely smiles; a friend that cares when he speaks. He doesn’t matter to me.

This man moves the kisses down to my naked chest. Sea salt sprays against us. Fire surrounds me, my eyes still firmly shut. I reach forward, my hand piercing the orange stream. It makes a gap for me to see someone on the other side. A fawn haired woman, with her face turned away. I love her.

Someone grabs my arm. They are gentle, caressing up and then down, massaging my chest. I grab the side of their head, and they stop. I know he is smiling. I tighten my grip. He doesn’t pull away, instead leaning closer. I keep him back.

I open my eyes to a look of concern. He doesn’t understand. We haven’t been anything but soft when touching each other. This human knows not of the real world.

“It’ll be okay,” I whisper. His expression loosens, trusting my words. His light fawn hair, his green eyes, his soft lips... I won’t forget his face, or the moments we shared. “I’m sorry.”

Flame engulfs his head. His tongue and throat disintegrate before he can scream. I push his body to into the water, crouching near the corpse. I touch his chiselled stomach and it erupts in flame. With both hands, I burn the body beyond recognition.

This doesn’t matter. No one will miss him more than I will. I stand, leaving the singed pile of flesh in the sand.


End file.
